kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro Gunso manga volumes
Keroro Gunso manga volumes. Volume 1 - Encounter 1 to Encounter 10 + : ISBN 9784047133075, ISBN 4047133078 (released December 1, 1999) * Volume 2 - Encounter 11 to Encounter 20 + omake *: * Volume 3 - Encounter 21 to Encounter 29 + extra + omake *: ISBN 9784047133969, ISBN 4047133965 (released March 1, 2001) * Volume 4 - Encounter 30 to Encounter 37 + omake *: ISBN 9784047134553, ISBN 4047134554 (released October 1, 2001) * Volume 5 - Encounter 38 to Encounter 45 + omake *: ISBN 9784047134966, ISBN 4047134961 (released June 1, 2002) * Volume 6 - Encounter 46 to Encounter 53 + omake *: ISBN 9784047135321, ISBN 4047135321 (released February 1, 2003) * Volume 7 - Encounter 54 to Encounter 61 + omake (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047135741, ISBN 4047135747 (released October 1, 2003) * Volume 8 - Encounter 62 to Encounter 69 + omake *: ISBN 9784047136137, ISBN 4047136131 (released March 27, 2004) * Volume 9 - Encounter 70 to Encounter 76 + omake (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047136519, ISBN 4047136514 (released August 10, 2004) * Volume 10 - Encounter 77 to Encounter + 83 + omake (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047137059, ISBN 4047137057 (released February 26, 2005) * Volume 11 - Encounter 84 to Encounter 91 (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047137622, ISBN 4047137626 (released October 8, 2005) * Volume 12 - Encounter 92 to Encounter 100 + omake (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047137912, ISBN 404713791X (released February 25, 2006) * Volume 13 - Encounter 101 to Encounter 109 + omake *: ISBN 9784047138377, ISBN 4047138371 (released July 26, 2006) * Volume 14 - Encounter 110 to Encounter 117 + omake (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047139039, ISBN 4047139033 (released February 26, 2007) * Volume 15 - Encounter 118 to Encounter 125 *: ISBN 9784047139398, ISBN 4047139394 (released July 26, 2007) * Volume 16 - Encounter 126 to Encounter 135 (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047150218, ISBN 4047150215 (released February 26, 2008) * Volume 17 - Encounter 136 to Encounter 145 (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047150928, ISBN 4047150924 (released July 26, 2008) * Volume 18 - Encounter 146 to Encounter 153 + Encounter 0 (with initial limited edition) *: ISBN 9784047151802, ISBN 4047151807 (released February 26, 2009) * Volume 19 - Encounter 154 to Encounter 163 *: ISBN 9784047152953, ISBN 4047152951 (released July 25, 2009) * Volume 20 - Encounter 164 (full-length): Lost Children of the Deep Sea *: ISBN 9784047153868, ISBN 4047153869 (released February 26, 2010) * Volume 21 - Encounter 165 to Encounter 175 *: ISBN 9784047155299 (released September 25, 2010) * Volume 22 - Encounter 176 to Encounter 185 *: ISBN 9784047157477 (released July 26, 2011) * Volume 23 - Encounter 186 to Encounter 194 *: ISBN 9784041201701 (released March 26, 2012) *Volume 24 - Encounter 195 to Encounter 209 *: ISBN 9784041205556 (released January 26, 2013) *Volume 25 - Encounter 210 to Encounter 220 *: ISBN 9784041209790 (released March 26, 2014) *Volume 26 - Encounter 221 to Encounter 233 + extra *: ISBN 9784041028650 (released March 26, 2015) *Volume 27 - Encounter 234 to Encounter 246 *: ISBN 9784041042731 (released May 26, 2016) *Volume 28 - Encounter 247 to Encounter 250 *: ISBN 9784041055441 (released April 25, 2017) *Volume 29 - Encounter 250 to Encounter 251 : God of Easter Island + omake *: ISBN 9784041055458 (released May 26, 2018) *Volume 30 - Encounter 252 to Encounter 262 + omake *: ISBN 9784041071465 (released May 25, 2019) Special compilation editions * * *: ISBN 9784049249675, ISBN 4049249677 (released March 30, 2004) * * *: ISBN 9784049249682, ISBN 4049249685 (released March 30, 2004) * * *: ISBN 9784049249699, ISBN 4049249693 (released March 30, 2004) * * *: ISBN 9784049250374, ISBN 4049250373 (released November 30, 2006) * * *: ISBN 9784049250367, ISBN 4049250365 (released November 30, 2006) eBook * Sgt. Frog (KADOKAWA Official eBook Store) 4koma manga Notes * are chapters. Each is numbered with a very formal Japanese number. (The rough translation of these numbers is the usage of Roman numerals) comic books